Babyfied, life with the Rikkaidai regulars
by kunihana
Summary: The Seigaku regulars have left for Germany to visit Tezuka. Their babyfied siblings are left in the 'care' of the Rikkaidai regulars. Kirihara Akaya happens to be babyfied too. What happens when the mischevious 4 year old ace mess things up?


Disclaimer: All Prince of Tennis characters belong to Konomi Takeshi and his crew. Other characters such as "Inui Sadahana" and "Echizen Ryoko" are created by me.

Author's note: The babyfied version of the Seigaku Regulars' siblings would have nearly identical personalities as their elder brothers who left to visit Tezuka in Germany.

"Be a good girl while I visit Tezuka, okay?" Fuji told his younger sister, Syuuko, who nodded her head. The other regulars told similar things to their babyfied siblings, who would be left in the care of the Rikkaidai regulars. All, except for Fuji, trusted that the toddlers would be alright with the Rikkaidai regulars.

Fuji volunteered to stay with the toddlers while the other Seigaku regulars left for Narita Airport. Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka were gushing at how cute Echizen Ryoko was, like her elder brother. Poor Ryoko was running around in circles and covering her ears as Tomoka kept on squealing at Ryoko's cuteness.

Finally, the Rikkaidai regulars arrived. Sanada was wearing a tuxedo and was holding hands with Yukimura, who wore a dress and a pair of high-heeled shoes. Yukimura carried the babyfied Kirihara Akaya and his milk bottle. Fuji stopped smiling, Sakuno and Tomoka stared at Yukimura, Ryoko stopped running and stared too. Syuuko's jaw dropped at the sight of Yukimura.

Inui Sadahana and Yanagi Renji were taking data of Yukimura and Sanada. There was a moment of awkward silence in which Sanada was uncomfortable in. The vice-captain cleared his throat in attempt to break the silence.

"Fuji, you may leave now, we promise to take good care of them. " He said. Fuji walked towards Sanada and Yukimura.

"If Ryuzaki-kun, Osakada-kun or any of the toddlers get hurt, you'll pay for it. Yukimura-san, here's a notebook and a pen. If any of the toddlers or the two girls get hurt, well, practically anyone, please jot it down in this notebook." Fuji told the captain and vice-captain. Sanada, scared by the look in Fuji's opened eyes, agreed hastily. Fuji took a few steps and turned to wave and say one last goodbye to the two girls and toddlers.

"Sanada, we should get to know the toddlers more first. " Yukimura said. He left Akaya to play with the toddlers while Sakuno, Tomoka and the Rikkaidai regulars discussed how to 'deal' with the toddlers.

Suddenly, in the middle of the discussion, they heard a loud slap. – SLAP! – All of them turned around. They saw Tezuka Kunihana sitting on the ground with a red hand mark on her left cheek. Akaya stood arrogantly in front of her. One could imagine Akaya as Atobe Keigo's future offspring.

While the rest of the Seigaku toddlers stood in a semi-circle behind Kunihana with Fuji Syuuko and Oishi Shuuko nearest to Kunihana. _'We're in for it whenTezuka and Fuji finds out.'_ The Rikkaidai regulars thought as Yukimura took out the notebook that Fuji had given him earlier and wrote: Akaya slapped Tezuka-kun on her left cheek.

"Tarundoru! Akaya, why did you do that?" Sanada demanded. Akaya refused to confess his disastrous deed. Well, until Yukimura bribed him for a lollipop.

"I wanted Kikumaru Eiji-kun to use her acrobatic skills to snatch otou-san's cap away and pass it to Tezuka-kun to flush it in the toilet bowl in the female toilet. Everyone disagreed ad Tezuka-kun said 'no'. So, I slapped her. DId I do a great job, otou-san (referring to Sanada)? I slapped her just as hard as you did to Uncle Niou, otou-san!" Akaya grinned. _'We're doomed.'_ the Rikkaidai regulars thought.

And so, the Rikkaidai regulars decided that it was best to go home and settle household matters first. Inui Sadahana took more useful data so that her elder brother would give her the secret recipe of Aozu - the Inui Juice that made tensai Fuji Syuusuke pass out.

(Kaidoh) Kahana's face turned green for a moment as Sanada made a sharp turn round a corner before arriving in front of their house.

"Don't do that again!" Marui exclaimed as his face turned from white to black to yellow then to green as well.

"Sorry..." Sanada said. _"Sweet! I've always wanted to do that!'_ the vice-captain thought happily, grinning madly inwardly.

That night, Yukimura made sure that all the toddlers were in their 'beds'. Sakuno and Tomoka shared a large mattress. (Mattress 1) Kunihana, Syuuko and Shuuko shared a mattress too. (Mattress 2) Kahana, Momoshiro Momoko and Ryoko shared one. (Mattress 3) Yes, Kaidoh and Momoshiro-chan agreed to share. They were much too tired to fight or argue. Sadahana, Kawamura Takako and Eijiko slept on the same mattress. (Mattress 4) The toddlers looked really cute, even the serious captain Kunihana.

Ryoko's pet cat, Karupin, slept next to her with the little Rookie-chan's hand on him. Eijiko hugged the toy bear that Shuuko had given her. Sadahana was the strangest of them all - she hugged her data book. Kunihana placed a hand on one of Marilyn (the bonsai plant that her brother had given her). Moments later, all the girls on mattresses 1 and 2 had fallen asleep. '_I can't believe I already miss Takeshi-nii.'_ Momoko thought.

"Ne, Ryoko, are you still awake?" Momoko shook Ryoko's shoulder. To tell the truth, all the girls in the room felt lonely.

Sneak peak: Kaidoh Kahana was sobbing under the pillow. Tezuka Kunihana kept mouthing the words, while sobbing silently: I miss home.

"Good data..." Renji murmured to himself as he checked on the toddlers.

**Next chapter: "The fun starts here - by Sanada Akaya" Sanada Akaya starts to brew a heavy storm between him and the Seigaku toddlers. This is only the start of a series of unfortunate events that happened to the poor Seigaku regulars. What were the consequences of this unfortunate chapter? Eijiko received a new haircut. Momoko nearly suffocated and Sadahana nearly had to go for a scanning for her overloaded brain. Tsk, tsk...how will our adorable Seigaku-chan(s) survive through their stay with the Rikkaidais? **

**Thank you to: KuriOcha for your constructive feedback. **


End file.
